Neal's Reaction
by bch1993
Summary: Takes place at New Hope after weddings. Third Company, Raoul, Buri, and Alanna are visiting and Yuki has come to live with Neal. The king has lifted the law about the King's Own not getting married and Dom has proposed to Kel. Now, how will Neal react?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This is a one-shot!**

"You're quieter than usual this morning. Did my cousin make you mad or something last night?" Neal commented dryly. Kel smacked him over the head. "Ow, what was that for?" Neal exclaimed. Kel smiled as a voice came from behind them.

"Shut up, Meathead. What could I possibly do to make our dear Protector mad?" Dom sat beside Kel and she smacked him too.

"How many times do I have to tell people not to call me that?" she asked, talking more to herself than to them.

"That's what." Neal told Dom. "Now is that what you did, or was it something else." Kel and Dom exchanged glances.

"You want to know what's wrong with me, Neal?" He nodded. "I'm going to be related to you soon." It took a few seconds for the news to sink in.

"You...He...Last night..." Kel chuckled as he muttered to himself. Suddenly, he fainted and Kel burst into full fledged laughter. The whole hall looked around to see Neal unconcious, Kel laughing her head off, and Dom eating his breakfast as if nothing was happening. He paused only once to throw a glass of water over his cousin. Neal sat up sputtering. "Kel, I had a very weird dream." he said. "Please tell me it _was _a dream." Kel raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Neal, it was all true. Aren't you happy I'll be your cousin-in-law?" He nodded enthusiastically.

"That's not what I'm sorry about. It's that you have to marry him." Kel chuckled again. "So can I announce it?" Kel and Dom exchanged amused looks and nodded.

"Raoul will be the first to say a word." Kel whispered.

"No, Alanna. Bet you two copper nobles." Dom whispered back. Neal stood and walked to the middle of the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Everyone quieted and looked at him. "I would like to announce that our very own Lady Kel, our Protector and Mother," Several people chuckled. "Kel, is getting married!" Noone in the hall said a word. Kel sighed, getting up.

"Hello, everyone! Now, I know many of you are thinking that Neal has finally lost it." There were several heads nodded and chuckles at the look on Neal's face. "Well, I just came up here to say that he hasn't. He isn't playing a joke on you either. Seregent Domitan of Masbolle and I would like to officially announce our betrothal." The crowd sat in shocked silence for awhile before Raoul stood up.

"On behalf of everyone in New Hope, I would like to congradulate you two on you upcoming wedding." he said formally. There was a round of applause from all sides. She knew he would corner them later.

"Thank you, sir." she said. "Now, that's all, continue with your breakfast." There was lots of chatter now that Neal and Kel had sat down.

The next few days were hectic. Everyone in New Hope insisted on coming up to both Kel and Dom and congradulating them. For Kel, everything would be alright.

**Sorry, I was wanting to make this story just about how Kel and Dom told Neal they were betrothed but it turned into them telling everyone. Belinda**


	2. Chapter 1 changed

**Hello Everyone! This is a one-shot! I had to change it a bit so Dom handed over Kel's money, lol.**

"You're quieter than usual this morning. Did my cousin make you mad or something last night?" Neal commented dryly. Kel smacked him over the head. "Ow, what was that for?" Neal exclaimed. Kel smiled as a voice came from behind them.

"Shut up, Meathead. What could I possibly do to make our dear Protector mad?" Dom sat beside Kel and she smacked him too.

"How many times do I have to tell people not to call me that?" she asked, talking more to herself than to them.

"That's what." Neal told Dom. "Now is that what you did, or was it something else." Kel and Dom exchanged glances.

"You want to know what's wrong with me, Neal?" He nodded. "I'm going to be related to you soon." It took a few seconds for the news to sink in.

"You...He...Last night..." Kel chuckled as he muttered to himself. Suddenly, he fainted and Kel burst into full fledged laughter. The whole hall looked around to see Neal unconcious, Kel laughing her head off, and Dom eating his breakfast as if nothing was happening. He paused only once to throw a glass of water over his cousin. Neal sat up sputtering. "Kel, I had a very weird dream." he said. "Please tell me it _was _a dream." Kel raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Neal, it was all true. Aren't you happy I'll be your cousin-in-law?" He nodded enthusiastically.

"That's not what I'm sorry about. It's that you have to marry him." Kel chuckled again. "So can I announce it?" Kel and Dom exchanged amused looks and nodded.

"Raoul will be the first to say a word." Kel whispered.

"No, Alanna. Bet you two copper nobles." Dom whispered back. Neal stood and walked to the middle of the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Everyone quieted and looked at him. "I would like to announce that our very own Lady Kel, our Protector and Mother," Several people chuckled. "Kel, is getting married!" Noone in the hall said a word. Kel sighed, getting up.

"Hello, everyone! Now, I know many of you are thinking that Neal has finally lost it." There were several heads nodded and chuckles at the look on Neal's face. "Well, I just came up here to say that he hasn't. He isn't playing a joke on you either. Seregent Domitan of Masbolle and I would like to officially announce our betrothal." The crowd sat in shocked silence for awhile before Raoul stood up.

"On behalf of everyone in New Hope, I would like to congradulate you two on you upcoming wedding." he said formally. There was a round of applause from all sides. She knew Raoul would corner them later.

"Thank you, sir." she said. "Now, that's all, continue with your breakfast." There was lots of chatter now that Neal and Kel had sat down. Dom reluctantly handed over the two coins. She answered a few requests by kissing him.

The next few days were hectic. Everyone in New Hope insisted on coming up to both Kel and Dom and congradulating them. For Kel, everything would be alright.

**Sorry, I was wanting to make this story just about how Kel and Dom told Neal they were betrothed but it turned into them telling everyone. Belinda**


	3. Look!

**Hello Everyone! I've had several people say, whether through review or private message, that they would like me to continue this story. I would like to address this issue. I'm still writing my other story and then I have a story planned for after that. I've learned from experience that it's hard for me to do two stories at once. Other people might be able to, but I can't. I might be able to finish it when I'm done with those so keep an eye out. Belinda**


	4. ALERT

**Hello Everyone! I'm sorry to say this but all of my stories are going to have to be put on hold. My mom is in the ICU of the hospital. (Intensive Care Unit) She needs surgery. I need to concentrate on her right now. I'm really sorry, Belinda**


	5. Alert 2

**Hello Everyone! I want to say thank you to everyone who sent my mom well wishes. She went through her surgery and is in recovery right now. I thank you all for understanding the situation and I'll try to update as soon as I can, but it will be slow going since I'm still focusing most of my concentration on her. Thank you all again, Belinda**


	6. Wedding

**Hi everybody! I just wanted to say that I've been rereading some of my stories and I wanted to let everyone know that I don't believe that this story could be continued past the wedding so I'm going to write a wedding scene, then that'll be it for this story. Thanks and Enjoy! Belinda**

It was a fantastic day for Kel and Dom. The day of their wedding. They'd both agreed to have the wedding and New Hope, not wanting it to be anywhere else. Kel was with her bridesmaids, Alanna and Buri, and her maid of honor, Yuki, getting ready. Her wedding dress was actually a Yamani Kimono. It was mostly red, which symbolized love and passion, with white markings, which symbolized purity, and black outlines on the neck, cuffs, and the tie, which symbolized formality and sophistication. She had yellow flowers in her hair, symbolizing hope and joy. Her shoes were blue boots, which symbolized peace and tranquility. She sighed, having let the others put face paint on her. She heard a knock and knew it was time. She stepped out of her room into her fathers arms. They hugged, his eyes filled with tears.

"Don't lose face Papa." His face calmed and he nodded to his daughter. They walked gracefully to wait by the door as the procession proceeded. She heard many people out there and knew them to be all of her friends and family along with Dom's. _Dom._ She was about to become Keladry of Masbolle and New Hope, and he was about to add the New Hope part. She smiled. Her heart stuttered in happiness as the music changed. She headed down the aisle in her fathers arms, but her eyes were for her soon-to-be husband. Beside him was Neal, the Baron and Raoul. Just behind them was Tobe, who was standing as ring bearer. She smiled lightly as her father gave her to Dom and they stepped up to the priest.

"We are gathered here in the sight of Mithros and these witnesses to unite Keladry and Domitan in holy matrimony. As followers of Mithros and the Goddess, they believe that Mithros created marriage to bind him to his beloved. Keladry, Domitan, as you prepare to take these vows, give careful thought and prayer, for as you make them you are making an exclusive commitment one to the other for as long as you both shall live. Your love for each other should never be diminished by difficult circumstances, and it is to endure until death parts you." The priest turned to the witnesses. "Keladry and Domitan have decided to write their own vows, the most special kind. These vows come from the heart and should be honored as such. Domitan, you may go first." He cleared his throat, but didn't look away from her eyes.

"Kel, my first knowledge of you was through my cousin. He wrote of you often, repeating himself so many times that certain things became embeded in my head. He wrote often of how you were dreadfully cheerfull in the mornings, how you taught him lessons he should have known, being older than you, and most of all, how loyal of a friend you were. When I finally had the chance to meet you, when you became Raoul's squire, I realized that my cousin was wrong. You weren't just that, you were _so much_ more. You were beautiful, loyal and caring beyond belief. You showed no mercy to your enemies but could be the most caring person to the small and innocent. The chamber and the many people who call you your hated nickname are so correct. You _are_ the Protector of the Small, but you are also so much more. You are the love of my life, you're my fiancee, and soon, you'll be my life. I couldn't think of any bigger priviledge in my life. Keladry of New Hope, Protector of the Small, I love you." Kel struggled to keep her mask in place the whole time he was talking.

"Keladry, it's your turn." The priest informed her. She nodded, controlling herself.

"Dom, the first time I saw you, I was a squire. Neal hadn't told me about you, but apparantly he'd told you about me because you said so instantly. I'd thought you were handsome then, but later is when it truly sank in. I believe that the only reason I hadn't fallen for you earlier was because I fell for others that, amazingly, looked similar. I'll admit that for awhile, I had a crush on your cousin and it wasn't pretty." I chuckled as he did, not looking to where I knew Neal's shocked expression was. "Then I dated Cleon for awhile. Still, he married for the good of his fief and I was alone. I fell for you, harder than the others. When I became a knight, I believed that, like the others, after being away from you for a period of time, I'd fall out of love with you. It was not to be, because the next time I saw you, at my precious Haven, you, along with the others under your command, had made me my personal flag and I thought you looked handsome even with mud splattered all over you. I loved you, it was certain, but I had no idea if you loved me also. Then the day came where you told me you did, and my heart soared. Today, we are getting married, and I couldn't be happier. Domitan of Masbolle, cousin of my best male friend, I love you." He was grinning as I finished. We turned to the priest.

"If anyone sees any reason why these two should not wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." There was silence, until...

"I have a reason! I'm in love with the bride!" Kel gasped as she turned to face the pronouncement.


	7. LAST CHAPTER: The objector!

**Hi everybody! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter but I won't prolong the suspense for too long. Here it is!**

_"I have a reason! I'm in love with the bride!" Kel gasped as she turned to face the pronouncement._

"NEAL!" Dom exclaimed. Neal grinned.

"Just Kidding, Mithros Dom, take a joke!" Kel rolled her eyes and yanked Dom around to face the priest again, though he kept glaring at Neal. "I renounce my claim." Neal announced. The priest nodded, looking weary.

"Without anymore objections, we shall continue. Now that Keladry and Domitan have given themselves to each other by the vows they have exchanged, I pronounce them to be husband and wife in the presence of Mithros and the Goddess, may they be blessed. You may kiss Keladry, Domitan." He did so enthusiastically and they went towards the Dining Hall followed by hungry guests and cheers. Everything was finally right!

**Sorry it wasn't the dramatic twist you all expected! I had to put a little Neal being crazy in there.**


End file.
